The conventional power connectors are adapted to connect two electrical devices so as to transmit power from one of the two electrical devices to the other one. However, surge may occur when the power is transmitted between these two electrical devices. In general, there are two kinds of surge: the lightning surge due to lightning and the switching surge due to ON/OFF switching of a circuit. Specifically, the switching surge is the surge occurring at the time when a circuit is turned on. The switching surge may occur due to electronic elements such as relays, switches or transistors. Malfunction or even damages in internal circuits of devices as well as shorten lives of devices may be caused if the surge occurs in the process of power transmission.
In order to avoid the situations in which negative effects, caused by the surge, are applied to devices, most devices are equipped with circuit protecting modules so as to prevent the surge from damaging those devices. However, not all of devices are equipped with such circuit protecting modules. In fact, circuit loops of some connectors used for connecting two devices are not equipped with circuit protecting modules. It has been considered as an essential issue to develop a connector having functions of surge protecting in this field because of the negative effects caused by the surge.